Weird Lover
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: Pairings:  Okita x Kagura, Hijikata x Otae, and Kamui x OC. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my 2nd fanfic...enjoy people!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Boys that are alone during lunch are still single<strong>

My name is Saika, which means a colorful flower; a female, I have a long straight black hair, sky blue eyes, and a little short. I'm a student of Gintama Academy, 3rd year class 3B. Things that I love are sweets, yaoi/yuri animes, and playing little pranks sometimes. Things that I hate are flowers, sour stuff, love stories because I prefer action movies, math, and love_. I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff much because I think it's a little boring, I mean those kissing and hugging, it's so irritating! _Pretty weird for a girl but I couldn't care less about what others think because they don't appear in my mind all the time.

On my way to school I bumped into Okita, the hottest guy in school well to his fan girls not me! He has brown hair, red eyes that looks bored all the time, and a very harsh behavior, but that won't work on me I'm different from the girls he's around with and so…

He glared at me and said, "Oi. Watch where you're going…"

"Yeah, whatever." I said to him in the eye.

"Eh? You're a tomboy aren't you?"

"No! Sorry okay? Now can I leave now?"

He moved aside and let me through; he stared at me from top to bottom. "Hmmm… interesting."

_1__st__ Period: Gin-sensei_

"Okay everyone! The square root of blah blah blah…"

_Gin-sensei's lessons are so boring I wish something would crash into our school to destroy it but things like that only appear in cartoons or something. And besides I hate math! It's so confusing! Who invented that stupid subject anyway? I'd rather memorize a whole history book…anyway that's life, nothing I can do._

_Lunch break…_

I was sleeping soundly in my desk until Otae and Kagura, my friends woke me up. "Oi! Get up sleepy jerk! Its lunch time!" Kagura yelled, "Sleeping inside the classroom is against the rules you know!" Otae added. _Oh yeah! She's the class prez…no wonder._"Fine…let's just have lunch at the rooftop." I said before I yawn, which makes Otae annoyed because I'm so unlady like. _Who gives a crap about being a lady?_ _I don't._

As we walked towards the rooftop Otae made a comment on my sleeping face earlier, "You know you're so cute when you're asleep! You lose your tomboyish side." "Oh I see…" I said to her, well I know I look kinda younger for my age so people think I'm so cute but I'm used to it.

_At the rooftop…_

We ate at the rooftop until we saw someone unfortunate.

"Toshi-kun!" Otae said with a smile.

"Sadist." Kagura said with a frown.

"You again?" I said.

"Her? Is she your new friend? China." The guy said smirking at me.

_I remember now! He's Kagura's boyfriend…so disappointing I wish she could've chosen a smart monkey instead but judging from their name callings they sound like a married couple complaining about their 100 years of marriage . _Okita_'s_ not alone he's with Hijikata, Otae's boyfriend.

"No, her name is Saika."

"Uhmm…sorry to ruin your valentine's day but I think I'll leave."

"Oi! It's not valentine's day." Kaugara said before I leave making Okita glance at my direction.

"Saika! You're not bothering us at all!" Otae exclaimed but that won't stop me from leaving. _As I said I hate anything related to love so I hate Valentine's Day! Oh wait it's not, well whatever…_

I walked towards the classroom to continue my slumber eating a bar of cherry flavored chocolate bar until I bumped into an orange haired guy with the same blue eyes as me only darker. _Why am I bumping to guys these days? Actually I'm so sleepy or more like half asleep so I thought I bumped into a girl. _The guy's all alone in the empty hallway.

"Hey lady… sorry for bumping onto you so please don't say anything to your boyfriend." I said to him.

"A lady? My name is Kamui! Nice to meet you." He said with a smile, but I could still feel him being insulted.

"Okay. Bye…"

"Hey, you haven't apologized properly."

"I already said I'm sorry."

"I'm not a girl."

I slapped myself to keep myself from sleeping. _Man! What time did I slept last night? _"Oh I see… please don't tell your girlfriend."

"But I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? That's nice…like I care." I said completely unaware of what I just said. I walked away from him because seriously I'm sleepy.

Kamui grabbed my arm to stop me but I didn't stop walking, I'm like on a treadmill. _God dammit! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm completely stupid. _The guy's completely shocked of my behavior when I'm sleepy, so he lost his smile and pulled me towards him, he lifted my chin which made me wide awake.

"Oi! The hell are you doing!"

"I'm gonna punish you for disrespecting me and treating me like a lady."

"Listen. Let's just settle this my way." I said to him.

"Your way?"

"Yes…uhh just let me go and I'll report you to the principal for molestations." I looked at him straight in the eye to show him I'm serious. _You know I'll do that for real!_

Kamui kissed me senselessly for that statement. _Shit! Bad idea! Stupid empty hallway. _The kiss lasted for a minute so I kept grasping for air but he didn't let me, he held onto me tighter than usual.

"Ka…Kamui!" I exclaimed, suffocating and my body turning into its highest temperature.

He stopped for a moment to look at me panting.

"Hah hah…" I walked away from him but he's still holding onto me.

"You think me not having a girlfriend is good?" he asked me.

"No! Really bad! Now could you excuse me I'll be on my way? Wait! I should be complaining about what you did just now!"

"Your lips are so sweet more like cherry flavored, makes me want more. Hey, can I have another kiss?"

"Go kill yourself!"

"No. If I do that I won't be able to see you!"

"Why are so worried about that? You don't have to; I can take care of myself in a world without you." _You have to die asshole! After what you just did!_

"Your mean…do you really want me to die?" he pouted at me. _Ouch! I'm really mean to him even though it's my fault …_ _I wish I just told him that we should remain strangers._

"Sorry…the bell is ringing we should go back now."_ Oi! Don't take it seriously! Even though I looked serious about the die part. _

"Okay…" he walked away. "Even though the bells not ringing yet."

I walked towards the classroom as well, I saw Kagura making faces with Okita. "Oi. Shouldn't you guys be kissing?" "Saika?" Kagura said a little surprised. "You look red, did something happened?" Okita asked. "No, nothing bad happened."

_4__th__ Period: Matsuidara-sensei_

"And so a woman's reproductive organ looks like this…"

_Still sleepy…I know what woman's hole looks like so no need to listen to him. _I looked at my notebook and pretended to be writing but actually I was sleeping. _I know I'm lazy but I make sure to be a one of the top students in class since I never let myself get an average score during exams. _

_Last Period: Otose-sensei_

"And that's how you raise your income. Class dismissed!"

I woke up and stood up from my desk. I see couples walking towards me; they looked like they're going to ask me to come along with them. "No, I'm not going." I told them "We haven't asked you yet!" Kagura said a bit disappointed. "Oi! You should spend more time with your friends. What are you jealous because you're still single? You don't have to." "No, I'm not jealous" I said while rubbing my eyes and started to walk away from them."Saika! You've been like this since this morning. Did we do something wrong?" "Yeah! You're SO LAZY!" Kagura added. "Enough… I just wanna be alone for a while." I said leaving from the glares I've been receiving, well who wouldn't be glaring from the attitude I showed them.

_Sorry guys…I really don't know what's happening to me._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Everybody knows that I don't anything in this website so I don't have to say this over and over again...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! (not liked okay?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If you don't get it, you don't have to**

I woke up early, ate my breakfast, and went on my way to school. I saw Kagura so I went to the opposite direction which is longer than the shortcut that I go to everyday. _I'm so guilty about yesterday. I could've rejected them nicely. _

The longcut is really boring but it made me think a few things like my behavior yesterday. _Why am I so weird yesterday? Maybe it's because I'm sleepy, no I slept without being noticed successfully in class. Oh! That stupid Kamui! He made me like this, that's right! Blame everything to him! Wait… it was my fault, I treated him heartlessly and then I became sarcastic which I know that there are people you can't use it on._ I felt the guilt then problem solved.

_Gintama Academy…_

I was late because I didn't take the shortcut_. _I ran as fast as I could, so I was late for a few minutes.

_1__ST__ Period: Gin-sensei_

"Yo! Saika-san, did you forget the class schedule?" Gin-sensei asked me.

"No, sorry…won't happen again." I said panting.

"Just take your seat."

I sat at the back which is my usual seat because its alphabetical order, if your homeroom teacher is Gin-sensei. I saw Kagura and Otae took a little glance at me. _Oh I wish they forgive me… wait I haven't apologized yet, I'll do it today! No, maybe tomorrow... God dammit my laziness is kicking in again!_

_Lunch break…_

_Ah, lunch time the greatest time to sleep. _

"Oi! You owe us an explanation!" Kagura said before I sleep.

"Oh yeah…I was just guilty yesterday, sorry about the behavior."

"Guilty of what?"

"That's classified."

"Oh okay! I forgive you, but you should explain this to Otae-chan too."

"After I sleep…" Kagura grabbed my arms and started to drag me to the rooftop which is my most hated place to eat.

"You know? You're like a lazy guy with a useful brain! You'll have an unpredictable future."

"…." _Don't know what to say._

_At the rooftop…_

"Otae-chan! She's here." As usual the couples section. _I wish to go home now! _Otae, Hijikata, and Okita as well are there, but this time Otae looked like she just finished making out with Hijikata. _Geez… teens these days._

"Saika! You're here!" Otae said a bit glad.

"Yeah, I'm already in front of you."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, my apologies for now and yesterday. So I'll take my leave now."

"Saika, why are you so distant?" Otae said with a sad look on her face.

"Huh?"

"I know you hate love and such, but you don't have to hate us for making love."

"I don't hate you guys; in fact I love you all!" I got slapped because of that.

"Otae!" Hijikata stopped her for hitting me again.

"Otae-chan! What's gotten into you?!" Kagura said shockingly.

"Otae…" I mumbled.

"Why are you so insensitive-"

"Enough! You guys don't get and I don't get it…" I said while walking out.

"Huh?"

I ran as fast as I could because it's so embarrassing, I stopped by the tree and sat there, catching my breath. And then I saw someone familiar, someone I felt guilty on, who has cute smile but today he was wearing a frown, it was Kamui.

"About what I said yesterday…I'm really sorry. I know it's my fault but you don't have to kiss me-" I told him.

"You didn't answer my question…do you really want me to die? I can feel you avoid the question yesterday." he said to me.

"Uhmmm…"

"So you really want me to die?!"

"Of course not! I…I..." I'm starting to feel nervous.

"You what?"

"I…I hate you!" _Shit! I said it wrong!_

"I see, goodbye." He said walking away.

"Sorry I just don't get it…" I mumbled silently.

_Huh? It's raining…this is a perfect time to cry._

_4__th__ Period: Matsuidara-sensei_

"And so that's how a woman's reproductive organ can work…"

_As usual this pervert avoids other chapters just to teach this lesson. _I looked at the window, the weeping skies. I never felt like this before…I hate love but why do I want to be with Kamui? I'll end up contradicting myself. I want to see his smile even more, but he hates me. I got dumped because I dumped him accidentally. _I wished I've never met him so I don't have to be confused._

_5__th__ Period: Kondo-sensei_

"Everyone! Please read the story of the Sleeping Beauty, because we'll be having a play about that."

"YES SIR!" everyone said except me. I feel gloomy maybe it's because of the weather.

_Last period: Otose-sensei_

"That's all! Class dismissed!"

I slept again because economics is so boring, as I stood up and pack my things, I see Otae approaching me. "Saika, just tell me what's bothering you. I'll understand." She said in a low voice. "Let's just talk about this tomorrow, the rain won't stop…Please don't think of me being distant." I said to her, "Okay…" I left her spacing out. _Maybe she's thinking about what's bothering me._

_At some nearby convenience store…_

"Bad idea! I could've just let my mother bought these." I was buying cherry flavored chocolate bars for myself since I couldn't help but do it. I walked out of the store and head towards home, and then I started to run because the rain shower is getting worse by the minute. I bumped into a guy who was soaked wet, he doesn't have an umbrella, so I sheltered him to ask if he's okay.

"Uhmm…mister- Kamui!" I was shocked. _Is he stupid?!_

"…"

"What the hell are you doing under this rain?" I said to him but he's not looking at me in the eye.

"…"

"Could you be cry-"he hugged me tighter which made me drop the umbrella.

"Please don't hate me..."

"Let's just take a shelter until the rain stops." He let go off me.

"…"

"Listen, about what I just said-"he hugged me again as if he doesn't want to let go.

"Please don't hate me…"

"I don't hate you; it was just out of nervousness..." The words that I just said brought back the light in his eyes and his smile. _Ughh, who would've thought that I could make this guy cry._

He brought his hand under my chin and pulled me closer to his lips, he was successful in making me spaced out. I gasped because I'm not used to this sort of love making. My parted lips gave him the chance to let his tongue in my cherry flavored mouth, he licked every part of it, and he took a liking on the candy I'm eating. "It's good…" and then I moaned from the sensation. After a while I want to stop because it's suffocating me, too long for a make out. "E-e-enough!" he stopped and patted my head, "Do you hate me?" he asked me with his cute smile, "No…" I hugged him tighter, "What's this feeling? I don't understand." There was silence and then he replied, "It's okay if you don't get it yet."

_Kamui…I really don't get it…_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT_**

Please review if you have suggestions, ideas, and whatsovers. I will only write/continue if you have reviewed. Command me readers! I am honored to write anything that'll satisfy you! readers are the writers inspiration.

_I'm not the type of person who runs out of ideas, I can write a story and have an idea at the same time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fairytales aren't real so face reality!<strong>

I just finished reading the Sleeping Beauty or more like I made other people do it, my next door neighbor, the bookworm I made him summarize it in 100 words. "Sai-chan, here is the summary you asked me." He said while blushing. Maybe this guy likes me. He gives me the goose bumps."Yeah, thanks…now please leave." I said in a polite manner. "Yes! Sai-chan!", "Listen don't bother calling me that. It's creepy.". "O-okay!" he replied to me.

I went to school, went to the usual classroom. It seems like everybody's talking about the play. "Saika! Pick your role in this box. Whatever you pick will be your permanent role." Otae told me. I picked a paper inside the box and I got the prince. "I got the prince…", "Ehh? I got to be Sleeping beauty!" someone from the back yelled it was Kagura. "It's settled! The prince is Saika and the princess is Kagura! Saika is it okay with you?", "No, I want to be the one that puts the princess to her eternal slumber. Someone switch with me-", "Saika! Don't, I might get other guys to kiss me, I prefer you instead!" Kagura told me. _Oh yeah! Kagura is very cute so guys want to switch places with me. _"Well I prefer to be the tree-"Kagura held tight to my poor arm. "Okay okay! I'll do It.", "The king and queen are…Toshi and Sougo! Ehh?" there were a lot of objections about that part.

Otae gave me the script, it was long but I can memorize it.

_1__st__ Period: Gin-sensei_

"Kids, kindly calculate these problems."

_Ughh! Math is so freakin' lame and hard. _I slept at the first period without being noticed of course.

_Lunch Break…_

"Uhmm, Saika." Otae's voice woke me up. "Otae, what do you want?" I asked her," It's about our talk the other day…", "Oh. No need for that, I'm perfectly fine now." I said to her with a little smile. "Are you sure?" she asked, "Yeah, just let me sleep okay? I think I slept too late lastnight…" I lied so I don't have to go to the rooftop, "Okay." She left with a little excitement, maybe to see her boyfriend.

_Last Period: Otose-sensei_

"Listen! About tomorrow's homework…"

"Oh man!"

"But its Friday!"

"You guys won't be doing anything anyway so answer pages 67-75!" the teacher said.

"NO!"

"QUIET! Class dismissed!"

_At the campus…_

The couples are now gathered around me. _Well, maybe I should spend more time with my friends…_

"Saika! You're my prince! Sadist must be jealous!" Kagura said to Okita but doesn't seem to be affected.

"Oh, are you referring to me? Well good for you, I'm paired with the great king of mayo freaks." Okita said in a deadpan voice.

"Apologize to mayo freaks you bastard!" Hijikata exclaimed.

"Enough! You guys are the king and queen? That's gay…" I interrupted. _I think they're not bad at all; In fact they're kinda fun._

"Toshi-kun is not gay!" Otae replied to me.

"Whatever, where are we goin-" my statement was interrupted by someone.

"Sai-chan~ can you go out with me?" the guy said while running towards me. I twitched my head to make sure he wasn't referring to me.

"Who's that?" those were questions that the crowd was asking.

"Onii-chan?" Kagura wondered.

"Onii-chan?Please let's just move along…" I was given a hug by the guy I was avoiding.

"Saika, it's me your boyfriend! Oh, Kagura-chan!" it was Kamui; he said it without a single trace of embarrassment.

"BOYFRIEND?"

"No! He's not!" I said to them.

"But we kiss-" I stumped on his feet._ Bastard! How stupid can you get?_

"EHHH? YOU KISSED?"

"I think it was Frenc-" I stumped on his feet again only harder. _Asshole! Leave!_

"FRENCH KISS?"

"God please! Why have you forsaken me for this idiot?" I said while looking into the sky like I was really talking to a god.

_No,no,no! Why? _I slapped myself several times, who knows I might be in the wrong world and then Otae stopped me.

"Saika, you could've said it earlier, I can teach you anything I know!" Otae convinced me to go back to this world.

"…." _Speechless…_

"I never expected you to have my brother as your boyfriend. Congratulations!" Kagura said with a big smile and along with the others.

_Brother? Him?_

"Uhmm, if you don't mind can I walk her home?" Kamui interrupted.

"No problem!" Otae said.

"Don't do anything gross to her okay?" Kagura said before we left.

"Sure!"

Kamui grabbed my wrist along with my unmoving body. I was unconscious then…I came back from the other world. "What happened?" I said to the wall of the streets. "Saika, welcome back!" Kamui said with a smile. "I was in a world where I married Angelina Jolie…she's so beautiful especially in bed." I said out of the blue which made Kamui shake my shoulders to wake me up completely. _I'm not a lesbian._

"This is your home right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just drop me here…"

"Saika, am I an embarrassment to you?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"No, let's just part for today," I said to him.

"0-okay," he left.

_The next day…_

_*Ding Dong*_

I answered the door; "Yes?" it was Otae, Kagura, and Kamui with the costumes. I let them in, Kamui is still smiling at me, Kagura munching the candies in the living room, Otae staring at her.

"Let's start!" Otae exclaimed.

"Who's Juliet again? Is-" I got slapped on the shoulders.

"Idiot! We're having a play about Sleeping Beauty!"

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to do that you know!" I rubbed the pain in my shoulders.

Kamui handed the costumes to Kagura and me, "Hey, where's yours Otae?" I asked her, "I'm the narrator."

Kagura and I went up stairs to change.

_After several minutes… _

"I'm done Kagura," Kagura's eyes widen and turned red, "Oh! Your gorgeous!" she said, "Really?" I replied with a usual tone, "You look better than the Sadist!" "Speaking of the sadist, how are they doing as the king and queen?" I asked her, "Otae said we shouldn't bother about those things," she stated, "Okay then."

_Meanwhile…_

"Hijkata-san, you can be the king and I'll the king."

"Moron! Where can you find a kingdom with two kings?"

"Fine, I can be the queen. My dear king you must kill yourself to prove your love for me!"

"Shut up! You're annoying! Sheesh…I wish I'd been the table or tree…"

_Back at Saika's house…_

Kagura's finally done wearing her costume, "So, how do I look?" she asked me, "Better than ever," I replied. We went down stairs. Otae's eyes widen in surprise and also became red, _Am I that good in cross-dressing? _

"Sai-kun, I knew it you are a better prince!"

"Who are you calling 'Sai-kun'?"

"You are dummy!"

"Kagura-chan, be careful in kissing my princess," Kamui interrupted.

"Who the hell is your princess?"

"Yeah, I'm the princess here!" Kagura exclaimed.

_After 2 hours…_

Kagura is on my bed for the last scene, I went near her, kneeled before her, put down my sword, and lifted her chin for a kiss. Otae looked intense and Kamui looked jealous, "I want to be the princes-" I threw a toy knife at him, but he dodged it. _Eh? He's stupid but he has good reflexes, anyway going back to kiss._ I finally kissed her, "Please wake up," her bright blue eyes shined upon mine and smiled at me," My prince…"

"And so they lived happily ever after! The end!" Otae narrated.

"Let's do our best tomorrow!" Kagura said to me.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>I don't own anything related to anything illegal...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT_**

Please review if you have suggestions, ideas, and whatsovers. I will only write/continue if you have reviewed. Command me readers! I am honored to write anything that'll satisfy you! readers are the writers inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Festivals should be remembered not forgotten<strong>

_Ahh...the day of the play…_

_Wait! Why is there a lot of stalls and signs? What's going on?_

"Saika, why do you look like you've seen something unusual?" Otae approached me.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Are you stupid? It's the school's festival! Don't tell you're the only one who doesn't know," she told me.

"Uhmm…"

"So you really don't know?"

"Otae, come on! You're like a nagging mother," I told her.

"Just go and prepare for the play!" she commanded.

"Okay, okay…"

I went in the classroom and everyone was preparing for the play. "Saika! Wear your costume," Kagura commanded me. _Sheesh! Everybody's being bossy…_"Right," I agreed. I wore my costume as the prince and I'm receiving stares from girls as I put on my wig, "Wow! He's gorgeous!" they said, "I'm not a 'he'" I told them. I reviewed the script while girls keep staring at me and guys look jealous.

_Wait a minute! Is that Hijikata and Okita? _I approached the king and queen. "Oi! Stop staring at me!" Okita said to me angrily. He wears a long red gown with a little crown oh his head, "Can't your too pretty!" I said in a guyish voice, "Oh shut up…"

We went to the backstage made by my other classmates, the play was meant to be used for the café.

_After an hour…_

"And so they lived happily ever after!" Otae narrated with an angry voice. _She's probably jealous for being the narrator not the queen._

_Backstage… _

"Finally! I can take these off."

"No! not yet!" the girls said.

"You can make him wear these," I said while throwing the costume to Okita the guy I'm pointing at.

_At the food stalls…_

"So, I heard you were the last person to know that today is the festival," a head popped out on my shoulders.

"Kamui, I've finally realize something."

"What's that? That you love me?"

"No, I've finally realize that I hated you."

Kamui was holding a book in his hands so I decided to ask him.

"Oi! You can read?" I asked him.

"Hey, you want me to recite a romantic poem for you?" he asked me completely avoiding my question.

"You want me to laugh at you?" I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, fine I'll tell you what I'm reading. It's about the wars from hundred years ago," he told me.

I don't know if he's ready done reading it because he's already reading the last part so, "Oi! I didn't know you're quick reader."

"No, I'm not. It's just my habit of reading the last part of a book."

"You know you can tore up the last part and read it so you don't have to worry about the beginning," I suggested. And he did. _Oh, I see he's really this stupid._

"Saika, I'll do anything you ask me to."

"Okay-"

"Sai-kun~ when will you be cross dressing again?" my fan girls asked.

"How about never? Is never good enough for you?" I replied.

"Kyaa~! So cool!"

"Kamui, let's go."

"O-Okay."

_Geez…Kamui is like a maiden in love following me like this, trying to catch up with me is just so…_

"Kamui, you know you're a little girly," I stated.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, judging from the way you're following me you're like a maiden in love."

"I see. That's good right?"

"Or a woman that says 'Sir, I'm really sorry for being late so could you?' something like that."

"…"

"If I were your boss, I would fire you for flirting," I said heartlessly.

"Ouch! So that means you're the _uke?_"

"Shut up!"

I received a text message saying that I was chosen to be on the race and the bread eating contest and I'll be competing with Kamui. Kamui looked at the message and said, "I can lose if you want," he told me, "Yeah, you do that." We went to the race, I wore a red headband to represent our team and Kamui wore the blue one. I went into position, "Ready, set, go!" I ran as fast as I could and Kamui looks he's walking but fast enough for me to leave him behind.

"I won! Now can I leave?" I asked Otae who was the first one to approach me.

"Fine, since you won you can do whatever you want!" she said with a smile.

"Yahoo!" someone appeared from behind.

"Shut up will ya? Let's go eat something…"

"Not bad for the last person to know about the festival," Kagura said while munchinh sukonbu.

"God dammit! Don't rub it in!" _it's so embarrassing for a top student to be the least one to know about the festival._

I held onto Kamui's hand and left. "I'm hungry," I said while holding my stomach, "Is that why you're holding my hand?" he asked which made me annoyed, "Fine I won't!" "No don't let go!" he exclaimed, "Too late for that."

We decided to eat takoyaki and have a contest, the one who wins gets to treat the other. _A pointless prize but I'm sure he'll go for it. _

"Okay! I won!" he exclaimed.

"Good! Now you get to treat me," I said to him.

"Right! Just as I promised."

_How stupid can you get?_

He gave me a takoyaki, I can't help but feel guilty for making him do things I don't deserve.

"Kamui, why are you this stupid?" I asked him.

"Saika, I'm willing to do anything for you even being an idiot for you," he replied with a usual smile.

"Why do you always make me feel guilty?" I asked him with teary eyes because seriously I can't take the guilt.

"I didn't mean to-" he stopped for a moment to bring me to a more private place.

He brought me somewhere I can't recognize because the tears makes my vision all blurry. _I can't believe he's the guy that could make me cry like this. _

"Saika, I'm really sorry for being stupid."

I hugged him to hide my tears and he put his arms around my waist the other hand lifting my chin to see my big swollen sky blue eyes. He wiped my tears and gave me a soft kiss.

"You…don't have to be stupid to love me," I told him after the kiss, he hugged me tighter.

_I forgot about the festival and the last contest…_

_I feel like I'm in a different world when I'm with him. I'm not my usual self…_

* * *

><p>I don't own anything illegal...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm quite satisfied with the reviews I'm receiving so I'll continue writing without waiting for reviews for each chapter! But that doesn't mean you're not gonna review! I mean it's so easy, after you read the fanfic, you'll just click the 'REVIEW CHAPTER' button it's already there and that's it...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chocolates are supposed to be sweet<strong>

_Ahh, Valentine's Day! Tomorrow that is._

I made some homemade chocolates for tomorrow. I don't know I'm giving it to but I think it's a surprise; it depends on my mood tomorrow. I read some recipes and made the sweets immediately, it took me an hour to make the chocolates but it was worth it, it turned out to delicious and not like those cute anime characters that sucks in baking. _Shit! Its midnight! _

_The next day…_

I went to school, I haven't seen Otae this morning but I saw Kagura running towards me, "Oi! Otae won't be coming today because she's sick…" my listening skills aren't that good especially in the morning that's why I pretended to listen, "Oh, I see, no wonder, tragic, misery, sad, lonely." I said out of the blue, "I don't know if you're worried or not, let's just go to the classroom," she told me. Kagura's pocket is quite big today maybe it's the chocolates she made for Okita, good for her; I haven't decided who I'm giving my chocolate to yet.

_1__st __Period: Gin-sensei_

"_Everyone quiet please! We'll discuss about the radicals and whatsovers."_

_Goddammit! Not radicals!_

_Break time…_

Kagura invited me to the rooftop and I accepted it unwillingly, "You! Stop the whole glare thing! It's irritating," she stated and I ignored it.

_At the rooftop…_

Okita and Hijikata is there, "Oi Sadist! Here! It's for you!" Kagura threw the chocolate and he caught it, "Toshi, here's yours! Otae told me to give it to you because she's sick," she gave Hijikata his chocolates, "Okay I'm going back to the classroom," he put the gift in his pocket and left the rooftop, _geez…he's a lot gloomier when Otae is not around,_ after that the two noticed that I have a box of homemade chocolates in my hand, "Are you gonna give to my brother?" Kagura asked. _Oh yeah! Kamui! Well-_

"Sai-kun~, we have a gift for you!" my fan girls yelled. They gave me handed me they're gifts, since there are three of them, I got three chocolates but…

"Oh! Would you look at that I made three chocolates, maybe they are meant for you guys! Here have some, I have to return the favor," I gave them back the chocolates they gave me.

"Thanks, we'll treasure these!" they left with a fake smile on their faces.

"By return the favor you mean return the chocolates?"

"Yeah sort of," I replied.

"Where's my gift?" a head popped out of the door, it was Kamui.

"There aren't any for you idiot!"

"Then who are they for?" Okita asked impatiently.

I unwrapped the box and took a bite of the sweets, three glared at me.

"Who would wanna give homemade chocolates for themselves, especially on valentine's day?" Kagura asked angrily.

"I will. For loving myself too much! Especially when I'm sad and lonely," I replied with a smile, Kamui looked disappointed, Kagura and Sougo still glaring at me.

"You're a narcissist? Aren't you?" Sougo asked me.

"Fine, maybe I chose myself over a certain someone but that doesn't mean anything," I saw Kamui walked out.

"Onii-chan!" Kagura brought her attention back to me, "How could you?"

"What? I have no intentions of hurting him! It's just so happen that I gave it to myself," I explained. _Geez! Now I have to owe him some explanation._

"You know, if that person doesn't receive a gift from their love ones, it means they are not truthful to them," Kagura stated.

"Eh? Since when did you turn into a love guru?"

_Last period: Otose-sensei_

"All right everyone! Quiet! Get ready for this coming field trip next week!"

_After school…_

I tried to find Kamui after school but still there's no sign of him. _Maybe he already went home…_

So I decided to goof off in town, brought a few sweets, went to the arcade, and ate. I went home because I'll miss my favorite animes but as pass through a dark alley at the street…

"I'll beat you up now! Okay?" a guy said with a smile. _Who's he? Can't see anything, oh! Wait he's coming out._

"BRAT! You'll regret this!" the thugs shouted. The guy finally came out, it was Kamui with a sadistic smile.

He kicked the guys' asses and he licked his palms that are filled with blood, my eyes widen in surprise but not scared, I approached him, and the thugs ran away. His attention went on mine, his eyes were filled with anger but I could still feel the disappointment.

"Oi! You all right?" I asked him but he ran away but I caught him. _I'm not letting you run away like that!_

I held tightly to his wrist, his hands were shaking, I brought my hands on his cheeks to make him look at me straight in the eyes, "What?"

"Don't be sad! Will ya? Sorry about what happened last time.i didn't mean to be that way," His bright blue eyes looked at me with glee. _Seriously! You're too girly! But still you were manly back then._

"I forgive you…"

"Now, why did you beat up those guys?" I asked him.

"That's what I do when I'm angry. Usually girls are afraid to go near me when they witness me like that, but you, there's no sign of fear."

"Well I'm different from those girls you're talking about," I said while crossing my arms and leaned against the wall._ I didn't know he has a bad side despite his unbreakable smile._

"Shall we go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have some place I need to check out first," we left the alley and went towards the DVD store, "Cool! Sensitive Pornograph! In HD!" I took the DVD and bought it, I reached out for my wallet, took out the money and gave it to the cashier, "Thank you for your patronage! Come back soon!"

Kamui fallowed me on my way back home, he tried to keep up with me, "Is this a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Yahoo! Our first date!" he jumped from joy and people started to stare at him, "What's that movie about?"

"You wanna watch it at my house?"

"Really? You'll let me?"

"Of course why not!" I grinned.

_At Saika' house…_

"Let's go to my room," I suggested to him and he nodded quickly. _Kamui-kun, don't start thinking of dirty thoughts. I have other plans for you._

I turned on the DVD player and inserted the DVD; we sat at my bed facing the TV. I fast-forward the scenes to let him see the climax, "Hey! Turn that off! It's disgusting!" he said covering his eyes. I let him witness how gays do it for real, I laughed as I force him to look.

"Oi! You'll miss the climax!" I said while uncovering his face which made him witness a little, and then he ran out of my room. "Wait!" I followed him down stairs.

"What was that all about?" he asked me angrily.

"Well it's a test."

"A test of what?"

"To test if you really are straight! Idiot!"

"What? So you doubted me from the start? I can't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"Of course! You could be using me as an excuse to not be called gay!" I explained.

"I'd never do that!"

"Really? Prove it."

He gave me the usual French kiss, and then he hugged me tight, "You can go home now," I whispered to him, "Okay." He let go of me and went on his way.

_Geez…you're even girlier than before…_

* * *

><p>Just click the 'Review this chapter' down here.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:** To those who are wondering; if you think chapter 5 and 6 are the same, you're wrong because I just switched the two chapters because there is a certain event that should happen first before this chapter. If you want to see the new chapter, go back to chapter 5. sorry...**

Oh! **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT _**and if you want to see what Saika/OC looks like go to my profile and click the link there because I can't post any link here...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A field trip to Kyoto!<strong>

Today is our two day field trip to Kyoto, so I woke up early, packed a few things and left the house.

_Ugh! I think I should be nicer to Kamui so I won't feel the guilt anymore…_

I arrived just in time for school and early enough for Otae to nag at me, I could tell just by looking at her eyes.

"Saika, I heard you didn't enter the bread eating contest, since I was gone for a week because I was sick, so you do know what the consequence is right?" she said with a sadistic smile.

"You were gone?" I asked her, her scary smile remains.

"Yeah, I know we only won one contest because of you, so I was rooting for you-"

"He made me do it," I pointed at Kamui who just arrived.

"KAMUI!" so the nagging lady nagged at Kamui. _Forget about what I said about being nice to him, it's so hard to it._

_After 4 hours…_

We arrived at the Kyoto station…

Then to the inn, there is hot springs inside, a souvenir shop, and whatnot. We unpacked our things and left for the tour.

We first went to the Katsura imperial villa; I took a few pictures and notes because there is a guarantee that it will come out of the exams, "Saika!" I heard a voice coming from the entrance, it was Kamui, _Sheesh! Everywhere I go he pops out! _"Why did you blame it all to me?" he asked, "I don't know," I replied, "Okay then, how about a kiss here so I could forget about it," he said, but I punched him instead, "Is this good for you? Or you want more?" I held out my fist in front of him, his cheeks turned red from the punch, "N-No more please!"

The next is the Aoi Matsuri festival, the large parade is their famous attractions, and over 500 people are dressed in aristocratic style of the Heian Period, they walked from the imperial palace to the Kamo Shrines. I saw the Saoi; she is a young female member of the imperial family who served as the highest priestess in the Kamo shrine.

The Kamo River is our last stop for today, it's no different from an ordinary river, and it's beautiful. We had an activity called discovery hunt but individually but we could ask help from others.

"Saika, let's pair up!" Kagura suggested and she's with the usual crowd.

"Uhh…sure-" she paired up with Okita and Otae paired up with Hijikata, so that means…

"I'll be your partner!" Kamui said raising his hand.

"No thanks, I'm an independent person," I refused making him pout.

"Oh come on! We're all in pairs here!" Otae yelled at me.

"Okay! Okay! Just shut up!"

"What did you just say?" her sadistic smile appeared. _I really don't wanna fight with Otae since she has monstrous strength when she's angry._

"N-Nothing."

"Good, now let's start!"

I went to the nearby forest with Kamui and the others went near the river,

"So we're asked to discover something here and write it down," I told Kamui who's been staring at me all the time.

"S-Sure."

"Oi! The hell are you staring at?"

"Just looking at you," he said without hesitation, which made me blush, "You're a lot cuter when you blush."

"No shit!" I covered my face with my notebook, "Quit it! Or I'll kill you!"

"Stop covering your face," he said to me, holding my wrist.

"W-What? Look can we just do the stupid report?"

"Okay."

"Good, I really want this over with so we'll just use the things I know about this place."

"Okay, since you're smart."

"I read in a book that this river is called Kamo-gawa which means 'wild duck'. The Kamo River has its source in the mountains in the area of Mount Sajikigatake, around the boundary of Kumogahata village and Keihokuvillage in the northern ward of Kyoto. Flowing into the Kyoto Basin from the city area called Kamigamo in the same northern ward of the city, from there it bends south-east and, around the spot known as Demachi in the Kamigyō, joins with the Takano River which flows down from the northeastern direction, and there changes direction to due south through Kyoto's Nakagyō ward. Oi! Write it down!" I commanded him.

"Right!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get my eyes off you, maybe it's because your eyes shine brightly in natural light which makes you even more beautiful," he told me with a serious look on his face. He made blush from his statement.

"Shut up! And focus on this-" he stepped closer to me which made me back away since we're all alone in here, the others are on the boat, and they're probably finished with the activity, "Wait! The others are leaving!" I was cornered on the tree, "So what? You know I'm quite possessive when we're alone like this," he said in a seductive voice. I covered my face with my long bangs so he won't see me blush, he lifted my chin and kissed me, but this time it was soft and gentle, "You didn't ate cherries today?" he said after the kiss, I nodded and he continued kissing. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it over my head with his hands, and then he let his tongue in, he licked every part of my mouth, he bit my lower lips, and it made me whimper a bit, he smirked from the reaction. After that I lost my balance so I ended up sitting, he kneeled down, he untied the ribbon of my blouse so it exposed half of my chest with a bra of course, and then we made out again, he nipped all over my neck so it left some possessive marks, he preceded to my exposed chest. The actions made me nervous because it may lead to…"S-Stop! That's enough!" I yelled at him, his seductive eyes looked straight at me, "Give me a good reason to stop," he replied, again with those eyes that are seducing me, it made me forget about what I said earlier but I really can't let him, not now and not here, "Look at me, I'm too young-" he kissed me again so I pushed him away, wiping my lips, "Are you insane?" I ran away from him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>I don't own anything illegal...<p>

Review please! One word is enough of a review, I accept whatever it is in your mind!

Just click below here and review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys! I want to know ask you this: do you prefer a happy ending for this story (not chapter)? I want to know it earlier than never because I'm telling ya I'm not much of a person who likes happy endings, I prefer a certain twist in the end…so if you want a happy ending tell me so I can change everything because I've already finished the last chapter only the last! I can change it if I receive some complaints.**

**This chapter might contain lemon…please tell me if it's okay to put some lemon in it, I cut the last part to wait for your opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Break ups...three times in a row!<strong>

It was a very late night; everyone was sleeping, until someone barged in our room crying. It was Otae who was weeping, her eyes were red and swollen, she hugged me tightly for comfort, and Kagura also tried to calm her down.

"Toshi-kun…Toshi-kun…just…" she said while crying.

"What did he do?" Kagura asked sincerely.

"Hijikata-san?" I wondered.

"He just broke up with me!" she shouted.

"I'll beat him up for you!" Kagura said with a great amount of determination.

"No! It's all my fault!" she cried even more.

"It is your fault," I interrupted; Otae stopped crying and glared at me and so as Kagura.

"Saika, can you leave the room? You're no good in this sort of things," Kagura saif to me pointing at the door.

"Okay," _I know I'm not good in any of these things so I left the room because I might face the wrath of Otae…_

"No way!" I heard it from our room so I opened the door, I saw two crying people, and the one who yelled was Kagura.

"What now?" I asked her.

"Sadist…j-just broke up with me!" she shouted, while clinging onto me. Her blue eyes were swollen and she can't even speak properly.

"Wow! What's with all your boyfriends? Can I leave because I might mess things up even more if I stay here?" Kagura nodded and opened the door for me while rubbing her eyes.

_Somewhere around the inn…_

I walked out of the room and went to the inn's garden, I spotted Okita sitting by a tree, he looked like he was waiting for someone, I approached him, "I heard about it-"

"Saika, I knew you'd come…" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So? Why did you break up with her? It seems everything turned out the way you planned," I stated to him.

"Fine, I used Kagura to get closer to you even though you haven't noticed it even now, from the first time I met you I loved you," he confessed to me with his seductive eyes.

He stood up and approached me, waiting for a reply. I step back because I remembered that Kamui is my so called boyfriend. _Geez! His face appeared in my mind! _I tried not to slap Okita so I can reject him properly.

"Reject," I said briefly.

"I see. I understand," he left.

I saw a bench nearby and sat on it, as my mind wanders away from the surprising things that are happening…_I could've sworn I saw something by that tree…I see an orange head guy making out with another girl…I see fucking Kamui! _I approached the two and took a picture of them, my camera flashed so they noticed it and they stopped. I ran away and Kamui chased after me with furious look on his face. _I thought he would do anything for me, he acted like n idiot for the sake of his love for me but in the end this is what I get? _I ran even faster so he jumped and caught me, we fell on the ground, "Let go," _I won't cry for you Kamui. _he pinned my wrist tightly on the ground.

"What are you gonna do about that picture?" he asked.

"I see now, I rejected you so now you're looking for a replacement," his eyes widen, I pushed him away, "Geez…I knew you were gay, to be pushed so easily like that."

"Wait!" he tripped on a branched and I laughed evilly at him, "You're mean!"

"I know! Isn't it great? Ha ha ha! Good for you!" I stood up, "It's all over between us…" he grabbed my legs which made fell on the ground again. He tightened his grip even more,.

"Sorry, but we can't be over unless I do something to you, I should be the one breaking up with you…someday," he whispered to my ears making me panic.

"What?"

"You see I don't want to lose you yet, that other girl is nothing, you're all that I want!" he said with a smile. _He's creeping me out…_

"Go away! Or I swear I'll kill you-" he kissed me senselessly and bit my lips painfully so it started to bleed, "Stop! A-Aww!" I whined but that didn't stop him, he ripped my clothes along with my bra, he licked my chest and slightly bit my…"I can't lose you! Not to her!" he shouted. _Her? Who's he talking about?_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just click this one below<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: There are people who replied that they don't want any lemon so…no lemons for this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Never blame the past because it'll be stupid if you did<strong>

"I can't lose you! Not to her!" he shouted.

I decided to let Kamui do anything to me, no matter how far he wants but I suddenly remembered something…someone popped out in my thoughts, a voice…

"_Saitou-sama…"_

I suddenly punched Kamui on the face to make him stop but I didn't realize that it was so hard it made her bottom lip red and swollen. _Shit! To hard!_

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to be harsh!" I told him.

"Its okay-"

"Don't tell me her name starts with Y?" I asked him. I ripped his clothes leaving his white t-shirt just like he did to me and since it's big enough so I wore it instead.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You haven't answered my question yet," I said to him in the eye because I have a bad feeling about something.

"Y? You mean Yui?"

"Shit! What the hell is she doing here?" I tried run away but my Kamui held onto my arms.

"Why? Who is she? Is there something I need to know?"

"We're done," I said without looking back at him, I shoved his hands and walked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Yui is mine, Kamui…"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I loved her."

"No way! I won't! Tell me! Who the hell is-" I grabbed onto his shirt and I decided to threaten him.

"Lay off, don't bother going near us," his eyes widen probably scared. _That's right Kamui I'm the only one you should fear of._

"This is unfair! Please just tell me everything about what happened between you and her…maybe I'll understand," he started to cry a little like a girl, "Y-You weren't this possessive when it comes to me," _You're being girly again! But you still look cute…when you're like this._

"Yui-"

"Saika!" Kagura and Otae ran to me panting, "Hey! Why did you made my Onii-chan cry?"

"I can explain-"

"Onii-chan never cried! But why?" Kagura comforted his brother.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Otae asked me.

"S-She chose a girl over me!" Kamui shouted. _Enough! You're too cute asshole!_

"You're a lesbian?" Otae covered parts of her body, _hell that I'll fall for you! _"No wonder!"

"Shut it! I never liked you!"

"Kamui-kun!" a girl popped out of the bushes, it was the girl Kamui was making out with, and it was Yui. Kamui may have prevented her from meeting me so he flirted with her, not bad for him.

"Yui?"

"Saitou-sama," she ran towards me, her beautiful blonde her shines through the moonlight and so as her ruby like eyes, she's the only person I loved to complement, we kissed for the second time. I felt her soft lips against mine, Kamui's eyes widen even more.

"Yui, you…should go back now staying late will be bad for your health," I said to her in a gentle voice. _Tsk! Now I have a lot of explaining to do._

"Okay!" she said with a big smile, she forgot about her feelings for Kamui. _You're a good girl as always._ She left the scene.

"We want some explanation!" they demanded except for Kamui who kept silent.

"Fine, before I entered to Gintama Academy, I was a student of Seien a girl school, I may not look like it but played around with a lot girls in those times. This is a picture of me back then," I handed them a picture of me, my hair style was really short so I looked like a handsome guy in skirts.

"So Onii-chan wasn't your first kiss?" Kagura asked. _How the hell did she knew about that?_

"Like I said I played around. Those fan girls I had in Valentine's Day, they were also a student of Seien so they knew about me," they were shocked from the story I told them, "Although I kissed a lot of cute girls I still hasn't gone that far."

"Gone that far? So you really are planning doing it!"

"Will you please shut up? I'm telling a boring past here-"

"It's not boring! Those were the reason you broke up with me!" Kamui interrupted.

"Moving along, I had a lot of girlfriend too so I knew a few techniques on how guys flirt with women…the only person that never fall for those tricks was Yui, I don't want break her innocence like that, she was too fragile so I kept on loving her…until she disappeared to another country for her surgery, I've always knew that she won't live that long so I decided to stop believing in love, it was too hurtful to witness your love one to suffer. There was a time that I want to disappear with her but she's too weak, she was too important to me. Then she came back again…"

"I see, so you're love for me wasn't true," Kamui said to me in the eye.

"I really don't know, sorry."

"Let's go back now, it's late," Otae suggested and the siblings were speechless.

_I still can't get Yui out of my mind now that she's back…Kamui…_

* * *

><p>Will Saika come back to Kamui? Tune in...<p>

Please tell me if it's stupid so I can change this chapter into something else...

Click this one below


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: This is probably the longest chapter I made because if I separated them it would end up being short so I combined them into one chapter. Enjoy! A good review is good!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Don't let your mind wander, you might get lost… (Part 1)<strong>

It's our second day in Kyoto…I was too lazy to go out so I told Gin-sensei I'm sick and had to stay at the inn, he said, "Are you sure? Is your sickness fake or a lie," "…The truth," I told him because it's quite nonsense to choose neither of the choices, "Okay then stay here the whole day…" his giant lollipop still in his mouth.

I laid on the futon and thought about a few things that I never thought about. _I thought about my mom, my dad, my first words, my first friends, my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first break up…I wish life were more simpler like never growing up, I want to be a kid forever because a kid never thinks about problems and such, all they do is play, eat, be loved, and so on…I've always wanted to fly kites, eat more candies, play games…I never liked Okita nor Hijikata…I hate thinking about them but why did they appear in my thoughts? I love sweets…_

_My name is Saika, a 3__rd__ year student, sugar freak, an undecided, a confused person, a pervert, a girl who thinks like a guy most of the time…_I covered my face with a soft pillow_…can't breathe! I wanna go home! I wanna watch TV! Why am I thinking nonsense? I wish Kamui would trip over a branch and fall so I can laugh at him. I wish Otae would stop nagging. I wish Kagura were a girl…_I stood up_, that's dumb! Kagura really is a girl…I want takoyaki…Hideaki Sorachi is now making a manga, he made tons of manuscripts about Gintama, he describes himself as a gorilla…wait! Where was I again? Who the hell am I talking about?_

_How wide is the universe? Why am I born as a girl? When did I start thinking? Why did God made humans, the earth, the sun, the animals, me…_

_I wonder if I will ever get married…my mother is so pretty, my dad is I don't really know…never seen him before…_

_My test results were good…I'm a genius!_

_**WHAM!**_

I fell asleep…

**A complicated relationship goes nowhere (part 2)**

_Knock knock knock!_

"What?" I answered the door; I slept till noon…

It's Yui.

"Saitou-sama," her eyes won't look at me straight in the eye, she wants to tell me something.

"You want something?" I pulled her in the room, "Like I said before never call me that," I cornered her to the wall, her eyes widen in surprise, I lifted her chin for a kiss…

Someone went in because I forgot to lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Kamui asked.

"Listen girly, leave the room or else…"

"I see now, you never thought of me as a guy from the start," I pulled away from Yui to talk to him properly.

"I thought we've settled this from the start, now be a good girl and leave," I told him with a smirk, I really don't know why of all people he just have to be the one to witness my love for my poor Yui, "I'm no longer yours and you are no longer mine."

"Just forget it," he left with a frown on his lips.

"Let's get some fresh air…" I suggested, "I want to know more about you."

"Okay," she agreed.

_Somewhere around the park…_

We sat on a bench next to an old oak tree and in front of a lake, Yui sat next to me her head lying in my shoulders, "I want to stay like this forever," she said in a gentle voice, I kept silent for a while, the only thing I want to hear is her voice at this moment, "Being in America all alone is kind of boring, I was glad when my mom let me stay here for a while," she held my arm, "Why are you so silent? Say something."

I stared at the sky then to Yui, I never noticed that her body was this small, "I've got nothing to say," she stared at me, "So you'll live normally right? Since you had your operations."

"…" the silence she made makes me more curious.

"What? Tell me!"

"Actually…my doctor called me and to be precise…"

"What did the doctor told you?"

"I only have until next morning…" she started to cry, "I'm too late for the operation, it's too futile! I'm too weak!"

Her words shocked me. This will be the last time I'll see her. I gently wiped her tears of sorrow.

"Then at least spend the whole night with me," I said to her while patting her little head.

"You would?"

"Of course, just forget about it for a while and have fun with me till sunrise," I told her.

We visited the temple to pray, we ate dinner in a ramen stall, we played games and I won prizes for her. She laughed weakly but I could sense her enjoying the moment.

It was almost midnight. We went behind a big tree, I have given her a warm hug, and I kissed her on the forehead then to her sweet red lips. I sucked her neck and licked it; I made this a moment she'll never forget. I went back to her lips again; she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then I laid her gently on the grass. Its 12 midnight…we made out but not to the point that I had to sex with her, I don't want that, I don't want to taint her innocence with all the foolishness I made in the past.

I could feel her soul leave her body as she closes her big ruby like eyes, I touched her cheeks and it's still warm. She was like a fallen angel in my arms, she made me realize that a life like this isn't so bad, that I'm lucky to have lived normal life; she made me realize that love wasn't bad at all.

I loved her…

I kissed her one last time…

"Sweet dreams."

**Love…friendship…destiny…a better future (Part 3)**

_We arrived home at last!_

I barged onto my door and locked it quickly, went upstairs, to my bedroom, and slept…fells good to be home…I want to forget about Yui…I want to forget about Kamui, I've already hurt him too much.

_*Ding dong*_

I woke up and went downstairs to open the door, "What?"

The man gave me a small package, I closed the door after I received package. I read the note and it's from my aunt in Canada, she gave me a set of makeup kit, a hat, and a dress. There's a note inside it says, "I've seen your academic reputation so I know you'll do well here in Canada, If you want to study there just contact me," the note ends there. _Go to college in Canada? _Yui's image popped in my thoughts…_I want to be a doctor that's right! A doctor! I want to cure people who've had the same life like Yui…not cure but prevent them from ending up with the same fate as Yui. _I went to my laptop and e-mailed my aunt, I accepted her invitation.

_The next day…_

_The final exams are coming…_

_I'll graduate soon…_

_Ugh! I hate Mondays!_

The first person that appeared in view was Kagura running towards me at the gate, "Saika!" she called out. _I wonder what she wants._

"What do you want? It's too early for _that_," I told her, she was panting really hard, well what do you expect from a person who lacks exercise.

"No, I don't wanna talk about _that_! It's about Onii-chan," she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Him?"

"Yeah, he's been acting like a total jerk ever since you broke up with him. Oh yeah! Sorry about Yui, it's quite unfortunate," she said in a lonely voice.

"No, it's okay. What about him?"

"Well…" she paused for a while, "Can you go back to him?" _that was a stupid question._

"No, but he can date my sister," _I don't have a sister._

"This is serious!"

"I'm serious too, look let's just leave it like that-"

"Saika! Kagura!" this time it's Otae.

"Oh, it's Robert de Flato,"

"You want me to strangle you?" she said sadistically, "You guys! Our graduation is near!"

"Hey, final exams goes first before that. Sylvester Stallone."

"Zip it! Anyway where are guys planning on going to college?" she asked.

"I'm going to Gintama University!" Kagura shouted, "What about you Otae?"

"I'll go to Tokyo University!" she exclaimed, "What about you Saika?"

"Well…I'll go abroad," I said boldly.

"ABROAD?" they were shocked.

"What's wrong about it?"

"Because I'll miss you!" Kagura started to cry, "But if it's for your own good I'll support you."

"We're not kids anymore…it's time we part ways someday," she started to cry as well, "Even though you were a jerk, I'll miss you too!"

They hugged me tightly as if they don't plan on letting go, "Yeah, I'll miss guys…"

_After a few weeks…_

As time goes by fate changes its course…people changed.

When I broke up with Kamui, I got plenty of time to focus on my studies, I aimed for the top. I had plenty of time with my friends and I learned a lot from them.

_The exams were over, our days as a senior will be finally over._

Otae remained single. Kagura is now Shinpachi's girlfriend. Okita remained single. Hijikata is dating with Tsukuyo. And Kamui got a new girlfriend, Kagura showed me her picture and she said I looked cuter. I didn't bother to know her name.

_It's our graduation day…_

"Yahoo! Free at last!" the guys shouted.

I went to find Kagura and Otae. I want to say goodbye to them.

"Saika! There you are!" I didn't find them but instead they found me.

"Well, this is it, the time we part ways, to take a step forward to our future that awaits us," those were Otae's meaningful words, she's right we have a future waiting for us.

"We'll miss you Saika…you'll leave next morning right?" Kagura asked me with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah…" I'm sad too.

"At least spend the whole evening with us," Kagura suggested and Otae nodded.

"Okay, no problem."

We went to the karaoke, we sang out loud, we ate a lot, and we talked about our ambitions. _It relaxes me when I'm with them…they're irreplaceable._ I didn't know that Otae had a sweet voice but Kagura has a lame voice, its irritating, "Stop!" they stopped singing, "It's almost midnight…it's a wonderful evening…and thanks for the lovely, funny, and touching memories you shared with a person like me, I'll never forget it," they cried once again, it breaks my heart seeing them cry like this.

"W-When will you visit us?" Kagura asked, she can't breathe properly from crying really hard.

"During the month of Christmas," I patted their heads and hugged them both, "It's not like I'll leave forever."

"W-What do you mean? You're not going to live in Canada?"

"I said I'll go to college there not live there. I want to grow old and die here you know!"

They smiled and gave me some gifts, "This is a sweater I made, to keep you warm," she handed me a small bag with a cute blue sweater that matches my eyes in it.

"This is a photo album I made ever since I met you and Otae, for you to remember us, take a look at it when you feel home sick, to keep your heart warm," she handed me a blue photo album with our names in front.

"We shared the good times and the bad times as well. I'll never forget this," I hugged them one more time.

"Isn't it time for you to leave?" Otae asked me with a supportive smile.

"Oh yeah! Sayonara!"

* * *

><p>If you think that Kamui will stop Saika from leaving well…think of something else, it's too common and I'm not like that.<p>

Just click this one below for a better assessment


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Oh yeah! Before I forget**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**kamikorosuXP**

**IceCreamFan**

**jAiMeBOnBoN**

**They are the people who reviewed a lot; you don't know how much I appreciate you guys! I mean of all the hundreds of people who read this fanfic you guys are the only people! Thanks you very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Moving on to Canada! (Part 1)<strong>

I arrived at the Canadian airport; my aunt was there, "Sai-chan!" she called out, I ran towards her, "Auntie, it's been a long time! How are you?" she held out some keys, "I'm fine, I see you've grown into beautiful teen. Oh! And here's the key to your new apartment," she gave me the keys, "Thanks!" we hugged and left the airport.

I arrived at my new apartment, the place is not that big but enough to be called a temporary home.

_The next day…_

"Shit! I'm going to be late! Uff!" I fell down, "Watch where you're going!" someone offered a hand to me and I accepted it, "Are you okay?" the man asked, "No, bye!" I left the scene without looking back at the blonde.

As expected I'm late, "And you are? Please introduce yourself," the professor asked me, "My name is Saitou Saika," I said briefly, without any other words, "Take a seat," she pointed at a seat at the back. People are looking at me, specifically the guys, they're giving androphobic.

"We've meet again," said the guy I met earlier.

"You? Sorry about my rudeness last time," I sat down next to him. _This is it! My first friend in a foreign country._

"My name is Charles. Nice to meet you!"_ Wow! He looks like Tamaki-kun from Ouran High! Although it's an anime he still looks like him._

"I see let's be quiet for a while, the professor might scold us," I told him.

"Okay."

_At lunch…_

I sat on a bench under a tree, I opened my laptop. I'm going to use Facebook for the first time, I typed Otae and Kagura's names and I found them and I added them. I want to get in touch with them so I won't miss them. "Saitou!" I see Charles walking towards me.

"You want something?" I asked.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No…"

"You're Japanese are you?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"You're quite fluent in English, it's like you already lived here!" he said in astonishment.

"Uhmmm…."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, it's okay…"

"Hey Charles! Who's your new chick?" a group of guys walked towards us. I can see they're staring at me in a perverted way so I decided to leave. One of the guys held onto my hand, "Where do you think you're going? You need to have fun," he whispered to my ear.

"You wanna die?" I used Otae's sadistic glare at him which made him back away a little, "I know a shortcut to hell."

"Hey, don't fight with her!" Charles interrupted, "That's enough you guys!" _I see so his a playboy…no wonder._

I pushed the guy away, "Eww! I don't date gay people!" _I had a bad experience with gays…_

"Bitch! Come back here!"

"Who are calling _bitch? _Bitch,_" _I glared at him again. _Stupid people! They ruined my day!_

_Later that night…_

I chatted with Otae and Kagura, I told them about my encounter with a bunch of Canadian guys.

"You could've kicked their asses!" Otae told me.

"Well…I would but it's a waste of time and energy." I replied.

"Hey! What's the answer to this problem…?"

It was a long night of chat…it was fun though.

**Greet your friends when you see them (Part 2)**

_After a few years…_

I decided to go back in Japan to continue my studies and to get a job there. I called Kagura and Otae to have a reunion. We decided to meet in front of the sweet shop in Kabuki district.

I was the first to have arrived there…I waited patiently. Kagura arrived second, she was 12 minutes late and then followed by Otae. Kagura gotten taller than me, she no longer wears buns on her hair but instead she let it flow on her back as she runs towards me. Otae looked sexier, she managed to grow mounds, and her hair is longer as well. We hugged and greeted each other "Merry Christmas! For tomorrow that is!" we laughed as we said it together.

"Saika! You look different!" Kagura said surprisingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look so sophisticated and a little mature but still looking younger," she stated.

"I see…well let's eat!"

We went in the sweet shop, I ordered a parfait with lots of cherries on top, Kagura ordered the same as me, and Otae ordered coffee. Before we started a long chat we gave each other gifts. I gave Otae a small pink box with a ribbon on top while Kagura got the blue ones, they opened it, Otae got a pink watch and Kagura got a sapphire bracelet, "Thank you! It's so cute!"

It's Otae's turn to give her gift to us. She gave me a heart shaped gift, Kagura got the square ones, and we opened it. I got a heart shaped pillow with my name on it and Kagura got the same pillow, "Thanks!"

And lastly it's Kagura's turn to give, she gave me a blue bag and inside was a beautiful dress with blue laces, Otae got a cute blouse with red a ribbon at the back, "Thanks a lot!"

"So, let's talk about ourselves!" Kagura suggested and we all agreed.

"Otae, I see managed to stuff _that _on your che-"

"These aren't fake! I grew them naturally!" she defended.

"Come on now! Let's not fight!"

"Oh yeah, how is it between you and Shinpachi?" I asked Kagura.

"Well…it didn't go well."

"I see…how about your job?"

"I'm a secretary of a bank!" she told me happily, "And you?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Wow! Amazing! We're all successful with our lives!" Otae exclaimed.

"I see you're also successful-"

"Of course she is! She's an actress!" Kagura interrupted.

"Is that an insult? Saitou-sensei?"

"No, it doesn't have to be..." I made a grin on my lips, "Saitou-sensei…"

**Can you really blame fate? (Part 3)**

I received a call for my job; I'll be a family doctor. The patient is asking me to go their house immediately. _Oh man! But tonight is Christmas Eve!_

I got no choice but to go there, I went inside my car, and went on my way.

_After a few hours… _

I arrived at 6 o'clock in the evening, the place was quite far away from home and their house is big mansion! Not only that it's near the beach…such a peaceful place I wish I could live here someday…I drove to the gate and pressed the doorbell, the gate opened, I went out of my car to see my first patient, "Sensei, welcome! Please come in," the gentleman greeted me, he had an orange hair but not braided like _him_, he is tall, and has cerulean blue eyes. He was handsome. I went in the mansion and looked around, I noticed that the place is a little…"I live alone, you can't find anyone else here," he told me, it's like he read my mind, "Oh, I see…"

He brought me to the biggest living room I've ever seen, "Please have a seat," I sat on the sofa. I didn't realize he left the room because I saw him came back, "Here, make yourself feel at home," he offered me a cup of tea, "Thank you," I thanked him, "My name is Saitou Saika, please to meet you…uhmm," I still don't know his name, "My name is Kamui, please to meet you too Saitou-sensei!"I gasped from the inside of course because it's quite unprofessional if I do it in front of him. It's just a job nothing personal, but seriously he's Kamui? _He's not cute anymore…more like gorgeous and he is no longer girly but a gentleman. _

"Kamui-kun it is, may I know what did your first doctor told you about your medical condition?" I asked him, "Well…my cancer has gotten worse and…I only have a month to spare," he still hasn't notice me but my job is to prevent this situations from happening again but now it's too late, "I am very sorry to hear that, I'll do my best even just to prolong your life," I want to give him hope, "It's okay, I'll just live normally like I always do…you look familiar, have we met?" he asked me doubtfully, "Uhmm…no-" I tried to lie but, "Saika? Is that really you?" my job is over because it'll be sure that he'll fire me.

And…I was surprised that he didn't or maybe hasn't yet, he may be planning on torturing me or something like that. He took a sip of tea while I remained silent from embarrassment. He took a list from the table on his side, "Saitou-sensei, this is my bucket list," he showed it to me and it says:

_Things I want to do_

_Continue my job an artist _

_Go to Paris_

_See the Eifel tower_

_Eat French cuisine_

_Go to Niagara falls_

_Eat Canadian cuisine_

_Go to Gintama Academy_

"This is a wonderful list," I said with a smile.

"You're right, and I already fulfilled my first thing I want to do," he smiled weakly at me.

"…" I also noticed that there is another piece of paper on top of the table, "Is that the other part of your list?"

"Err…no, it's my secret list."

"I see…Let me examine you first and I'll adjust your medication schedule because it's getting a little late," I took out my stethoscope.

"Why don't you spend the night here? It's quite a long journey," he suggested.

"Eh?"

"There are plenty of rooms here, so you can stay," _Kamui you bastard! I don't wanna fall in love again, yet you took advantage of this moment especially in Christmas Eve! _I got no choice, "Saika, you seem different."

_Why did he suddenly call me that? _"What do you mean?"

"Sensei, just forget about it so you can rest. Wait, you should have dinner first." I just nodded since we're all alone here, he's in charge and he might hurt me if I don't do what he says. _I should stop thinking bad things about him_. He unbuttoned his shirt, I flushed when I saw half of his abs, he looked at me, and so I looked away quickly.

_After a few minutes…_

"Now, let's have dinner. This way Sensei," he showed me the way to the dining room. _Wow, he became a different person after a few years…he's quite serious not like back then._

I sat across the table and waited…did he just cooked? I went to the kitchen and he really is cooking, "Hey! You don't have to-" he placed a finger on my lips.

"Sit down, dinner will be ready soon," he looked at me in his seductive eyes. _I think I'm going to faint…_

"But, okay if you say so," I went back to the table.

_After a few minutes…_

"Please eat us much as you want," he offered._ He's so polite, _"My beloved." He sat next to me instead of sitting across me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay…Kamui-kun, do you still hate me?" I asked with a slight worry.

"No, I don't dwell on the past because it might ruin the now."

"How about your girlfriend?"

"Which one?" _Oh…that means he had a lot of girlfriends._

"Never mind."

"Saitou-sensei, before I forget your room is on the second floor, the first on the right."

"Okay, if you are not feeling well just call me."

"Sure, I'll just shout your name since we're the only ones here my voice will echo."

"I see…can you help me with something?"

"Of course, just name it."

"I don't have any spare clothes so…"

"There are spare clothes in your room so you don't have to worry," _Wow! He's prepared._

"I'll wash the dishes for you."

"No, you go take a shower instead," he insisted.

"Please you don't have to-" he placed his finger again on my lips.

"You need some rest." I didn't say anything. _Geez I didn't get to have fun on Christmas Eve…_

**It's better to give than to receive (Part 3)**

_The next day…_

_It's Christmas!_

I made breakfast for Kamui and left because I have an appointment. Then suddenly I heard someone knock on the door so I opened it.

"Hi! Is Kamui here?" the guy ask me.

"Actually he's still sleeping…"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just his doctor."

"Oh yeah, I'm Abuto, Kamui's so called friend."

"I see…you can wait for him over there if you want." I pointed at the living room. _He seems to know a lot about Kamui._

He sat at the sofa and I gave him a cup of tea, "This is good," he complimented, "Say…you should be more careful when you're with him."

"Thanks, what do you mean?"

"Well, the guy's a complete playboy. He paints a lot of nude and beautiful women and most of the time he sleeps with them," he sips a bit of the tea.

"…I'll be careful, thanks for the warning."

"Say…how old are you?"

"I'm **, why do you ask?"

"Nothing…"

Kamui finally woke up, he looks like he ate the breakfast I made for him, "Saitou-sensei, I thought you left,"

"Actually you have a visitor here and since you're already here I can leave."

"Wait, Saika can I talk to you privately, it won't be long."

"Uhh, sure, no problem," _why is he suddenly calling me like that? Usually he calls me 'Saitou-sensei'._

Kamui waved at Abuto and told to wait for him a little, then Kamui brought me to the balcony, he sat on a chair and he told me to sit next to him, "Saika, can you stay here in the mean time? You know as my nurse/doctor, I'll pay you as much as you want," he looked like he was begging. _What the heck? Is he in love with me or he just wants a companion?_

"I don't know…"

"Please, just for a month that's all!" _oh yeah! He's dying…well I should give my considerations._

"O-Okay, are you feeling lonely in here?"

"Yeah, I'm all alone in this huge place."

"Why not let Kagura stay here? She is your sister after all."

"…I'd rather not, I don't want to be burden to her," he stated.

"Does she even know about your state?"

"No…"

"Then tell her! You're siblings!"

"No…"

"Why not?" I'm starting to get angry.

"You'll know if you stay here…"

"I understand," he stood up, "But is it okay for me to run some errands?"

"Sure," he went on his way to the living room, "but you can do it later, I want to go with you."

"If you say so…"

I decided to wait for him on the garden, I explored a little bit, but I couldn't help but see women at the gate, she might be one of the girls Kamui will be painting, and she is very beautiful and sexy. I'm a little curious so I kept my eye on her, so I introduced myself, "Hi! Are you _his model?_"

"So what if I am? Are you his mistress?" _she's rude!_

"No, I'm only his doctor," I left but I still followed her without her noticing.

If I'm not mistaken she has a key to the mansion. _Why the hell would Kamui want me here? He already has girlfriend! Why not let her take care of him? _She went inside, she went upstairs, and then she opened a door that looks an art gallery and Kamui is there, they made out when they saw each other but Kamui looks a bit…unsatisfied, "What's wrong? Kamui-chan?" she asked him, "You look like you're lusting for someone else? Is it that hot little doctor of yours?" she asked doubtfully. _Geez! Why am I in their conversation?_ "Just don't lay a hand on her," he warned.

_**CRASH!**_

I broke a vase while spying on them, "Meow."

"Oh, it's just a cat," she sighed in relief.

"No, it's someone else," this is the part where I ran in a random room. I went in there and locked the door and the opened the lights, the room were filled with books, it's a library, I see a piece of paper on the table, and then I read it. It says:

_Things I want to do secretly:_

_Find the flower of colors_

_Look at her for 2 minutes_

_Kiss her one last time_

_Stay with her till the end_

_There's a 'her' in the list, he must be referring to-_

I felt someone breathe on my neck, "Its private you know," Kamui whispered to my ears. _I didn't felt him._

"Are you referring to-" I turn to him. _My name means flower of colors…_

"That flower is the key to my other wishes, more specifically you," _Kyaa~ he's so sweet! Wait! Since when did I learned to screech in my mind?_

"I see…please let me through," he blocked me with his arms. _Oh no! I'm turning red. _He decreased the distance between us.

"Today's Christmas. Why not give me a little something something," his statement seems to have double meaning in it.

"Yeah, why not give me a little something something, like give me my freedom and justice already."

This time there was no space between us, "Say…can you close your eyes?" he asked.

"Okay."

I felt something soft on my lips and a hand snaking on my hips pulling me closer to him, he was kissing me, and he cornered me against the wall, "You can't escape just like you did last time," he continued to kiss me but this time his tongue is exploring the inside of my mouth, "N-No!" I gasped but his lips covered mine immediately, he separated my legs with his knee, and it went high up to my crotch and even higher. All I can say is that he's a professional; he knows how to please women. He stopped, "See it wasn't bad. We received a little something something from each other."

_Sheesh! Here we go again…_

* * *

><p>Good people comments on peoples' work<p>

(I see people do this also, you know who you are, and you don't have to copy me)

Just click this one below


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This is Kamui's POV from chapter 10 and so on…always remember to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: She's my medicine (Part 1)<strong>

_A month isn't enough for me to see her again…_

I woke up with another woman on my side, I sat up as I rub my eyes and yawned, "Kamui-chan, I want more," she woke up too with her hands stroking my…"Let go," my words were cold and unsatisfied. _I don't want her…she's not what I need. _I put on my clothes and left her alone on my bed, "Kamui-chan!"

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself, I opened my fridge and took all I need, as I close it a woman appeared before me, "I'll be back soon for my job," she left. After I ate I phoned a family doctor because I don't want to waste my time going to hospitals for a checkup. The doctor said she'll arrive by later.

_Tonight's Christmas Eve… _

Taking pictures of nature is one of my hobbies, I went to the garden and took pictures of birds, trees, and the bright blue sky…nature really is amazing…I wish I could stay much longer in this world. I laid down on the grass, I watched the clouds and I imagined her face…_I want to see her again…I know she still loves me…_

Time passes by quickly…precious time won't come back anymore…_she might not come back again…_

I didn't realize that I fell asleep in the garden…

_After a few hours…_

_*Ding Dong!*_

"Shit! I fell asleep!" I mumbled to myself. I ran towards the front gate, it might be the doctor, "Coming," as I opened the gate I was stunned by the beauty of the woman in front of me, she has long black hair, baby blue eyes, and she's hot too! _Her eyes are full of life_. She looks just like _her _but that's impossible she has a good life in Canada, "Sensei, welcome! Please come in!" I gave her a warm welcome, she just nodded, I showed her the way to the living room. I noticed that she's looking around more like expecting other people in the mansion, "I live alone, you can't find anyone else here," I told her.

We're on the living room, I told her to have a seat, she was surprised when I came back, and she might not have noticed that I disappeared for a second, "Here, make yourself feel at home," I gave her a cup of tea and she thanked me with a beautiful smile, "My name is Saitou Saika, please to meet you…uhmm," "My name is Kamui, please to meet you Saitou-sensei!"

After a few chats I asked the sophisticated woman in front of me, "…you look familiar, have we met?"

"Uhmm…no-" _Saika, you may not know but I can tell when you are lying._

"Saika, is that really you?" but I'll just let that go for now, "Saitou-sensei, here is my bucket list," I showed her my list.

"This a wonderful list," _I can't believe after all these years my wish finally came true… _

She asked me about my other list and I told her it's a secret, she looked a bit disappointed. She doesn't need to see that list because she's the only one that contains it.

"…let me examine you first because it's getting late," she said.

Why don't you spend the night here? It's quite a long journey," I suggested.

"Eh?" she seems a bit surprised of my suggestion.

"There are plenty of rooms here, so you can stay," I'm not used to the new Saika, "Saika, you seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"Sensei, just forget about it so you can rest. Wait, you should have dinner first," she nodded. I unbuttoned my shirt, I could feel her flush, I looked at her because she's a lot more cute when she does that but all I can see is a woman facing the other direction.

I decided to cook for her but I saw her trying to stop me from doing it, "Hey! You don't have to-" I placed a finger on her bright red lips.

"Sit down, dinner will be ready soon."

"But, okay if you say so," she went back

_After a few minutes…_

"Please eat us much as you want," I offered_, _"My beloved." I sat next to her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay…Kamui-kun, do you still hate me?" she asked.

"No, I don't dwell on the past because it might ruin the now."

"How about your girlfriend?"

"Which one?"

"Never mind."

"Saitou-sensei, before I forget your room is on the second floor, the first on the right."

"Okay, if you are not feeling well just call me."

"Sure, I'll just shout your name since we're the only ones here my voice will echo."

"I see…can you help me with something?"

"Of course, just name it."

"I don't have any spare clothes so…"

"There are spare clothes in your room so you don't have to worry,"

"I'll wash the dishes for you."

"No, you go take a shower instead," I insisted.

"Please you don't have to-" I placed my finger on her lips again.

"You need some rest."

She went to her room while I wash the dishes, I can't stop thinking about her, I feel so happy but there's another feeling I felt when I look at her; I wonder what it is…

**That feeling is called… (Part 2)**

I woke up a little late, so I ran into Saika's room to see if she's still here and to my surprise her things are already gone, "I didn't get to tell her," I was disappointed because I let that chance go to waste. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast alone again, I saw a well prepared dish on the table and it says, "_Kamui-kun, I'll be back by next week for your check up,"_ I ate the food she prepared and it was delicious, she's a better cook than me.

I hear peoples' voices on the living room so I went there…and there's my beloved Saika and Abuto?

"Saitou-sensei, I thought you left," I was relieved.

"Actually you have a visitor here and since you're already here I can leave."

"Wait, Saika can I talk to you privately, it won't be long," I pleaded.

"Uhh, sure, no problem."

I waved at Abuto, "Wait here for a while," he nodded.

I brought Saika to the balcony; I sat on a chair, "Please sit here next to me,"

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Saika, can you stay here in the mean time? You know as my nurse/doctor, I'll pay you as much as you want."

"I don't know…"

"Please, just for a month that's all!"

"O-Okay, are you feeling lonely in here?"

"Yeah."

"Then why not let Kagura stay here?"

"No…"

"Does she even know about this?"

"No…"

"Then tell her!" she exclaimed. _You know you're the only one I need._

After the argument I went back to the living room.

"Yo! What's up?" Abuto greeted me. _The guy who knows about how I think is here, he's like my psychiatrist._

"Well…"

"You seem a bit alive ever since she got here,"

"…"

"She looks like your niece,"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just stating an observation," he rubbed his head, "So, what's going on between you guys? Have you done it?"

"Nothing happened to us last night."

"I see…so she just slept with you but nothing happened because you think she's-"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"…"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, but she's mine," I said seriously

"After that scandal of yours, you're still a stick-to-one person."

"Yeah, but what's this feeling? Whenever I see her, I want to jump at her and then fuck her roughly."

"That's what you call lust, you're lusting for her."

"Lust? I never lusted for anyone before although I seem like it."

"Why don't you tell her? She might understand, just be careful not to do it or you'll be sorry for the rest of the month."

"Hell that I'll tell her! She'll be disgusted if I do that and I won't hurt her too."

"Fine, well I'm off," he stood up, "I have a few things to do."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

I went back to the balcony to see Saika but I saw her at the garden walking around, "I see, I was craving for her all along. I can't hold on much longer…" Saika is now talking to my bitch and I really hate it when I see her glaring at my Saika , so I went to my art gallery to wait for her.

_After a few minutes…_

The bitch kissed me senselessly when she saw me, "Kamui-chan, I know that look of yours, you're lusting for someone else, is it that hot little doctor of yours?" she asked me, "Just don't lay a hand on her," I threatened her.

_**CRASH!**_

"Meow."

"Oh, it's just a cat," she sighed.

"No, it's someone else," I hear footsteps running towards the library, so I followed it and I know it's her. I can see her read my other list and…I snuck into her, "Its private you know," I whispered down to her ears, "That flower is the key to my other wishes, more specifically you," I added and she began to flush, "…please let me through," she said, I blocked her and then I cornered her on the hard wall because my lust for her is getting worse, "Say…can you close your eyes" her eyes were shut and then I kissed her, I wrapped my arms on her hips to pull her closer, "You can't escape just like you did last time," this time I buried my tongue on her little mouth, I can feel the sensation, the sinful lust. She gasped from the activity but I quickly placed my lips on her soft ones. I began to separate her legs with my knees and I went higher to her crotch, I could feel her folds, which made lust even higher, it was warm and I want to explore it. I was pleased by her expression, "See it wasn't bad. We received a little something something from each other," I mumbled, "but I want more," I told her in suggestive voice, "I can't…" the feelings subsided from the response I received, "Okay," I let go of her," she fixed appearance and I forgot about the bitch in the art gallery. _She might have left. _"Kamui-kun, when will you go out of the country?" she asked me, "I think you are more important than that, but I'm planning on going to Paris with you tomorrow," I replied, "Tomorrow?" she was shocked by my statement, "Please, can you do it for me? That's my third gift from you!" she began to wonder, "Third gift?" I smiled at her, "You know the first one was you accepted my invitation, the second was you made ou-"

"Okay! I get it! No need to say that!" she turned red again.

"Good, tomorrow then."

**There are people you need to ignore in the internet (Part 3)**

I already packed my things for our trip but then I had the urge to see what Saika is doing in her room, I went to her room; the door was open so I peeked in, "Ha! I look like a clown," she stated, she's playing with her makeup and judging from its name it's too expensive to play with, "Hi! Are you ready?" I greeted her, "Uh, sure…I'll just wash my face," she looked a bit embarrassed from her childish act. _I can't believe it! A ** year old woman playing with makeup? Although she does look cute._

"Kamui-kun, I'm ready," for some reason she won't look at me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me what's bothering you," I approached her, she covered her face with her long bangs, "What?"

She looked at me with a sudden smile, "Let's go!"

I don't know about her change of mood but I like it when she smiles…I like everything about her.

_After a few hours…_

We arrived in Paris, it was beautiful place as usual and then I brought her to a hotel.

"One room please," I said to the lady on the counter

"One room? Make it two, I'll be paying,"

"Don't listen to her, she has no money," I said. _I know you look fancy but I want to share a room with you…_

"What? I'm not po-" the lady gave me two keys but I only took one, then I grabbed her and our things to the elevator, "Hey! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I don't want to hear any rejections from you. I want to spend more time with you,"

"Okay! But no perverted stuffs!"

"Okay…just for tonight," I grinned.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

When we arrived at the room I put down the heavy bags and lied on the bed, while she's looking around to look for a place to sleep, "You're sleeping with me," I told her.

"I'll just sleep on the floor,"

"If you say so…"

Its 6 pm and I'm hungry so I invited her to dinner, she's a bit busy reading her book but she still agreed to my invitation.

We explored the outskirts of the town and we found one, "Le Éclair?"

"I'll just treat you to dinner okay? You have done more than enough," she smiled at me.

"You don't have to do anything, you're presence is what more important,"

"But-" I placed my finger again on her lips, I really don't like it when she argues with me.

"I'll do anything," I said in a low voice so we just went in without another word.

_After 45 minutes…_

"Now, wasn't it good?"

"Yeah I guess…" she looked a bit unsatisfied, I reached for her chin and pulled her closer for a kiss, "No…lets go back to the hotel," I was disappointed but that's her, I can't force her to kiss me even on the city of love.

_The next day…_

I woke up early and noticed there is a blanket and pillows on the floor, "She really did sleep on the floor…" I stretched my arms and yawned. I stood up to eat my breakfast, I couldn't help but hear a cry on the other room so I ran there to find out, it was Saika whining in front of her laptop, "Kamui-kun!" she ran towards me and hugged me tightly, her eyes were red from crying, "Who made you cry like this?" I asked her while placing my hand on her rosy cheeks, "I-Its them!" she pointed at her laptop, "What about them?" I asked again, "They're really mean even though I was nice to them!" she let go so I can have a better look and it says on the shout out box"

_Saika: are people really morons here? LOL_

Nice to them? She's the rude one…

_Kittie-chan: I'll block you if you keep that up!_

_Saika: fine I won't! I'll be nice! So anyway can anyone help with my perverted patient…I'm a doctor_

_Bantam: if you're seeking help then you shouldn't be a doctor at all that's your job so the best thing you could do is lower yourself into a nurse._

_Akiranyo: you can go now if you want little nurse_

"See! They're horrible! I can't block them because I'm new but they can! It's so unfair!"

She's so sad that she didn't notice me touching her butt. _That's for calling me a perverted patient. _"Just ignore them, that's the best thing to do. You shouldn't be wasting your time to those losers," I stated, she stopped crying and I removed my hand from her butt, "Thank you," she kissed me on the cheeks.

_I wish I could be with her a bit longer…a month really is not enough…_

* * *

><p><strong>Another note: <strong>

**Dear readers,**

**You guys should be careful with internet geeks like BANTAM and AKI they are from a another website, they pick on nice people like me but not just me but to a lot of other people who experienced this as well. I didn't mean to rant on somebody because there are too many victims of internet even on other social networking sites…so THINK before you CLICK.**

**Be careful! My beloved readers! Ren-chan loves you all!**

**Just click this one below**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: If you are asking me, "What took you so long? Do you have any idea how many weeks that was?" well my answer is, "I was making my own manga and that's what happened… Sorry!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Unchain my heart (part 1)<strong>

_It was a gloomy morning, the trees were losing their leaves, the clouds are getting darker, and rain pours over my cheeks."I wished 'it' never happened…" I murmured to myself._

_My uniform's all wet, it was a disaster for my first day in Gintama Academy but I didn't mind it._

_I walked towards the gate…I received stares from different types of people…well there's a pervert staring at my chest, a jealous one glaring at me, and whatever the others are, I don't really care about them._

_A girl approached me and sheltered me with her brightly colored umbrella, "Are you the new first year student right? Would you like me to accompany you? " she asked me, but I didn't respond even just a word. I don't feel like trusting anyone else after what happened._

_Among the crowds was a teacher with silver hair and annoying eyes, "Yo, little girl…how about heading to the infirmary. You probably caught a cold by now," *sneeze* his predictions were right, so he walked me towards the infirmary, "There," he pointed at the door of the infirmary, "have fun in there," he left with a wave of goodbye._

_I went home early… I'll see him again… "I'm home…" a guy appeared from my back, it was my uncle, "Welcome home!" he fondled me like he used to, he's a young man with dozens of chicks._

"_Please stop…" that made him turn on._

"_I want to do it now," he whispered to my ears._

"_DIE!" I can't take it anymore so I hit him with my bag and hard enough to put him asleep._

"_It's your fault anyway," I left the scene by that I mean leave for good… I forced my cousin to let me work at her convenience store and she did let me. I don't have enough money to live alone but all I can do is work part time._

"_Be polite to the customers, okay?" she said with a bright smile on her face._

"_Sure…"_

"_Good, then I'll leave everything to you while I'm gone."_

_After a few minutes…_

"_Welcome! *gasp*" my perverted uncle was my first customer, I'm dead! He'll sue me for sure! Why do things always get worse? _

"_Uhhh, miss one condom please," he held out some money and he doesn't seem to recognize me, he might have amnesia from the blow… That's good news._

"_Here's your change sir, come again," that was close! I thought he'd strangle me; well he might not because I might strangle him first._

_There's another customer, an orange haired guy with pig tails, "Welcome!"_

_The guy bought tons of food; "There ya go!" he gave me a warm smile._

I woke up with arms around my shoulders so I glanced behind me, "Kamui-kun! What are you-"he placed his palms on my red cheeks, "Shhh… It's still early," so I decided to sleep again since its only five in the morning and besides he'd sneaked in my room a few times. _Not yet…_

*Criiing!*

My alarm clock rang which means it's time to wake up for _him_. Kamui is no longer on my bed and I hear noises inside the shower room, it's him, and he came out half naked.

I flushed just by seeing the half of his body, he's quite the bishounen. He dried his hair, and approached me, "Did I scare you?," he said to me in a sweet voice, "Just get dressed okay?" he went closer, "How about I undress you instead?" I pushed him away but he grabbed my wrist, "My, my, morning sickness?" he giggled a bit, "No! I'm not pregnant!" I yelled, "Of course not, you're not ready to love me again," he sat beside me, "let me unchain you…" his face has gotten closer, "Okay…" I replied. We kissed and it was a sweet one, something I'll never forget.

_Kamui… _

_Note: on the first part (italicized part), where Saika was sheltered by a girl with brightly colored umbrella, that girl is actually Kagura._

**Something you should know about (part 2)**

**Author's note: Please read "Sadistic Lover (side story)" to understand this part, the OkixKagu part.**

Kagura got married so we had to go home. _I wonder who the lucky guy is… Kamui didn't tell me who the guy is, apparently he doesn't know either._

We went to the party and to my surprise I see… Okita? Okita? The lucky guy is him?

"Saika! Onii-chan! You came! And you're together now!"

"Uhmm…it's a funny story-" Kamui pulled me closer.

"A lot of things happened between us-" I stepped on his foot. Kagura giggled a bit.

"So it's really him?" I asked her.

"Yup!"

"Ohhh… good luck to the both of you."

"Why do you sound like that?" she asked me.

"You should have twelve kids! Okay?"

"That's the spririt!"

"Oi! China! How long do you plan on making-" Okita stopped talking when he noticed me. _Can't believe after being together, he's still calling him china! Well maybe that's his way of saying 'honey' or 'darling' or something…_

"W-What?" I asked.

"…"

"Oh, we have something to do, enjoy the party!" Kagura left, she embraced Okita's arms and they seem to look happy to me.

"… too," Kamui said something but I didn't hear the first part.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

_After a few hours… _

"Congratulations! Kagura-chan!" Otae arrived with Hijikata? _What did I miss these past few years?_

"Hijikata-san? Here have some cake, oops!" Okita offered but I know he tripped on purpose just to throw cake at Hijikata-san and the cake landed perfectly on the victim's face.

"The cake sure is delicious, here have some!" now they're having a food fight. And it seems fun so I joined the fight; I threw some cake at Otae but just once, and some to Kagura who fought back with the whole cake on her hands which is targeted at me and it did hit me.

The night ended happily even though the place was messy and there's a little fight but it felt like I was in high school where everything was still the same, "Saika, you seem happy," Kagura noticed I'm smiling, "Of course, it's just like back then…"

"Yeah, you're right."

**The Killer Slide (part 3)**

**Another note: if you want to understand this again please wait for my next fanfic named, "Angry Lover (side story)" to understand this part.**

Today's my day off and it's a good thing that Kamui let me go off on my own, "Just call me if you're lonely in that hotel ok-" I threw a book indirectly at him just to make shut up, "Don't say it!" he laughed at me, "It's a shame that I don't get to see you in a swimsuit," he can't go because he needs to rest to make up for the days he was active.

To be exact Otae invited me to a resort not very far from here so I didn't have to turn her down.

"She's here!" Otae exclaimed, she's with Hijikata, I didn't asked why they ended up together because I'm too excited to try the slides, "You should start off with a kiddy pool first," Otae giggled, "No thanks, I see that those aren't pads-" "Of course not! They're real! Just go get dressed already!" I did as she told me to, I wore something not too revealing but in the end I received stare from perverts.

"I wanna try the slides first! That one the highest one over there!" I pointed at the highest slide like a kid.

"No, you should put on some sun screen first, you should act more like grown up! Right? Toushi-kun?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Okay-," a woman bumped onto me.

"You two shouldn't let your child go wild like that!" the woman said directly at Hijikata-san and Otae, she probably mistook them as my parents.

"Idiot!" Otae hit my head, hard enough to learn my lesson.

I applied my sunscreen quickly so-

"Do it properly!" _geez! She's like a real parent!_

"Okay okay!"

At last time for the slides, "Don't cut in line!" once again Otae nagged and Hijikata just remained silent. And… it's finally our turn!

"I think this isn't a good idea," Otae told Hijikata.

"J-J-Just hold onto me," Hijikata suggested while turning red and Otae nodded happily.

"Oh come on let me go first!"

I slid down faster with the sunscreen on my back, "Yahoo!" I landed on a guy, "Sorry!"

"That was fun!"

"Saika, I have I mean _we_ have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"Really?" Hijikata nodded, "That's good news! Congratulations!" I told them.

"Thanks!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Don't take advantage of the sick (part 1)**

_Kamui POV_

Saika is very sick today, she said she has the flu, "Go away," she said while giving her back at me, "Oh come on, you took care of me, now it's my turn!" I said with the usual smile. She's so sick that she can't stand from her bed.

"Fine, if you want to take care of me then go outside," she snuggled on her bed, "Stop staring at me!"

"Yes ma'am~!"

She sighed and closed her eyes to rest. I observed her sleeping face, she's very cute and I didn't make the wrong choice of choosing her. I caressed her soft cheeks, "What are you doing?" I immediately climbed on top of her and I pinned her wrist on the bed. _I think that I'm lusting for her right now; I don't know why it triggered though…_ "Don't worry it won't hurt a bit," I whispered through her ears.

"W-What do you mean by that? Are you going to rape me because I'm sick? You'd better-" I unbuttoned her shirt, "S-Stop!" I started kissing her. As I kiss every inch of her cheeks, tears started to fall. _I'll miss her… I really don't want to die now that she's by my in my life…_

"K-Kamui?"

"Sorry, maybe tears of joy," I replied with a smile. Even though she's very weak, she did her best to wrap her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Liar… its okay…"

The day ended wonderfully, I got my chance with her, probably my last…

**The truth always hurt (part 2)**

"I can't believe you took advantage of me! My body is aching because of what happened!" that's her greeting as soon as I woke up; as usual I smiled at her.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, you were a bit tight though," I chuckled.

"Shut up! Next time I'll go to the home if I get sick again."

"Oh don't get mad, it was fun having s-"

"Enough! I'll go to the store to buy something."

"Can I come?"

"Whatever, just don't-" I hugged my beloved Saika, "Hey, we'll catch cold if we stay like this."

"You're right, let's take a shower first."

"Okay, wait! I'm not taking a shower with you! You go first!"

"Sure!" I pulled her towards the shower, "Let's take a shower!"

"Idiot! Were you listening to me at all? I said you-"

I cornered her on the wall, "Just this once, is it okay?" she covered her face with her long bangs, I know she's blushing, so she just nodded.

After that refreshing shower my head started to ache painfully, "H-Hey, please don't it that way next time, it's a bit painful. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Tell me what hurts," she looked at me with eyes full of worry, I can tell how concerned she is and how much she loves me, I placed my hand on my forehead to show her where the pain is.

"I don't think we can leave today, I'll go get your medicine," before she left, I held her hand to stop her.

"I really want to go out, staying in this mansion bores me."

"But…"

"I'll be fine," I smiled at her. "It's just a headache... please…"

"Okay…"

She drove to the convenience store; I looked outside the window, even though I lived in the neighborhood a long time, I haven't noticed that there were few houses around.

"Saika, what do you think of me?"

"Huh? Well…" she sighed and stopped the car, "You are weird, but great. That's all!" she started the car again.

"I see…"

When we got out of the car Saika suddenly stopped.

"It's been a long time, how have you been?" a blonde greeted us, "Is he your brother?"

"Charles? I'm fine thanks for asking," she sighed again, "He's not my brother."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Charles, my ex in college…"

"Yoroshiku!" the foreigner said. _Ex? What the hell? _I gave him a fake smile.

"So how's your life?" she asked.

"Girls are persistent these days," he laughed.

"Whatever, a playboy as always. See ya."

"Are you going to the convenience store too?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"My girlfriend wants me to buy something, oh yeah we're living in somewhere near the woods, feel free to drop by."

_My first impression of him is: he'll swipe her away!_

"Okay, Kamui let's go."

I nodded, as we approached the door I could feel an unusual gaze from Charles towards Saika. He murmured something, I didn't hear though.

_Few minutes later…_

"Do we have all we need?" I took the bags from her.

"No, you forgot the co-" she stepped on my foot, "Ouch, that hurt."

"You horny pervert!" she pushed me away, "Stay away from me!" she ran towards the car. I followed her until I saw the face of a man I don't wanna see again.

"Yo! Can I have a few minutes of your time?"

"… Sure."

"Hey!" Saika shouted right at me.

"Good!" he brought me at some sort if dead end, his cheerful face turned into a sharp glare as he shoved me, "Dude, I don't know what your deal is, but you should stay away from _her_."

He threatened me, "What the hell?" even I can't hole my temper that long, "Are you still after her? You said it yourself that you have a girlfriend."

"Who cares right? Girls are disposable!" he laughed. I can't hold onto my fist, so it by itself to whack the guy's face, "Fuck you! You bastard," he fought back with an uppercut. It turned into a fight that seemed endless.

Before I knew it Saika appeared on the scene and is furious. _Uh-oh, she'll kick my butt for sure. _

"Go Kamui! Kick his ass!" to my surprise she actually cheered for me. _I should stop this meaningless fight… even the one who'll stop us is… *sigh*_

"Enough, let's go home." I grabbed her.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" Charles pleaded for another round.

"You cockroach! How dare you call me disposable?" now this girl is picking the fight.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm very sorry for not updating! , And thank you for reading this after all what I've done, I love you guys ^,^ To be honest when I came back, I never thought that there were still people who wanted me to continue this, you rock guys XD oh! If you read my reviews, 'The Author Herself' really is me, I'm the only one who will use that name as a sign that I haven't left this nest called 'fanfictionnet':D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Close to the end**

**OC POV**

It's a rainy day today; Kamui got confined in the hospital, "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" I said to him as we take him to the emergency room, I received no response from him. _I can't believe this! _

_After a few hours…_

Kamui's condition improved slightly, he managed to wake up, "Everything is all white…"

"This is the hospital, you idiot. You made me worried…" I sat beside his bed. I felt so happy just by hearing his voice.

"Sorry…" he couched silently. _Reality is always harsh on you… _He grabs onto my coat to pull me for a kiss. His lips are cold and so as his hands. "Don't pity me, just love me like you used to."

I balled my fist, I can't accept these results, I don't want to tell him something so heartbreaking! But…

"It's okay; I already know I _really_ won't last long."

Tears suddenly flown over my cheeks, I hugged him gently; "I never thought that someone I left for a long time would turn into someone I cared about most."

"Can you take me home?"

"Not possible, sorry…"

"Oh…" I wiped my tears; I don't want him to be sadder because of me, "Good girl…"

My thoughts drifted away as I slept beside him. "Don't leave me…"

I finally woke up from my nap and to my surprise it was already late. It made panic knowing that Kamui disappeared from his bed, I called the nurse.

"Go find him!"

"Yes, sensei!"

I looked everywhere inside the hospital, "Where the hell are you?" he's nowhere to be found. _Could he be at home? I did recall that he wanted to go home. That idiot!_

"Sensei, he's not at the hospital. One of the patients spotted him at the exit."

"Thank you."

_So he did went home! What is he thinking?_

I immediately got into my car and drove as fast as I could. "Idiot…"

As I passed by the intersection an 18-wheeler truck appeared, the road was slippery from the rain. 'Miracle' is one way to call it; I managed to survive even if my car crashed on a tree. "I must see him now…"

The driver of the truck got out and ran into me, "Jesus Christ! Are you okay? We should get you to the hospital!"

"No need…"

"You're bleeding! Come on get in!"

"Sir, I'm fine. I'm a doctor."

"O-Okay."

I decided to run to the mansion since it's only a few steps away. I took off my heels to run even faster, "Kamui…" His name is the only thing that circles in my thoughts right now.

I finally arrived and… he's still nowhere to be found, "Where are you?" I screamed, my voice echoed throughout the mansion, "Kamui!" _Just where is he…?_

The very last place to look is the garden and still no signs of him, I lost my balance, "Ka..mui…"

"Yes?" I heard a familiar voice from behind, my body moved towards it and hugged the person, "Sorry for escaping… ha… ha…"

I buried my face into his chest, "What's wrong with you? I'm so worried!" if it's him my tears are uncontrollable, "You moron! Idiot! Bastard! I love you so much!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'I love you'… y-you have a problem with that?" his eyes widened in surprise. So he kissed my lips one last time.

"Goodbye…"


	15. Chapter 15

_Few years later…_

It was a busy day at the Edo hospital…

"Sensei, we need help!"

"Yes, of course."

The idly-stressed woman panicked from work, "Oh no! So much to do!"

"Sensei, please calm down!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Another nurse appeared, "Sensei! You're needed at the delivery room!"

"I know!"

She ran towards the room and then was scolded by the orange-haired woman who was about give birth, "Saika! Get this thing out of me! I wanna see it!"

"Shut up and don't call your baby 'it'!"

"China, I hope it's not ugly as you are," Okita teased as Kagura strengthens her grip on him.

"Shut the hell up Sadist!"

_After a few hours…_

"Okay~ it's a baby boy!" Saika happily announced.

Okita sighed, since the baby got his looks, "You prayed that the baby won't look like me didn't you?" Kagura glared at his husband.

"Nope, fate just doesn't want your face to multiply." He replied.

"Why you little…!"

"Calm down! It'll be bad for you."

"Okay! Okay!" _so this is 'birth', such a beautiful scene. _Saika thought as she watches the two argue.

"And don't shout either," Saika added.

The long day was finally over, the black-haired beauty, lazily went home. As usual she always encounter the 'haunted' intersection, a memory went back to her, the day she almost dies, but didn't. She didn't care about what could happen to her just to see _him _one last time. _I can't believe love turned me into this… _she laughed at the thought.

The gate opened, she parked the car in front of the house, and picked up her things inside. She rang the doorbell, "Oh right, ha… ha… ha… old habits die hard…"

"I'm home… oh yeah, no one's home…" the mansion is no different from when _he _was still alive; she left it as it is. She keeps forgetting that she's the only living things in the house. But for some reason as soon as she set foot inside, her feet took her to the balcony, the most peaceful place in the mansion. She sat at the usual spot, the wind's breeze felt really good on her skin as she closed her eyes.

"Hey idiot, you must be happy now that you planted a seed on me?" she smiled as she caressed her belly gently.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><em> ,<strong>^ thanks for reading!<strong>_

_~SadistiCeRen_

**Click this one below  
><strong>


	16. Extra

**Extra: An Interview with the Author**

* * *

><p><strong>Hosts:<strong>

Ginpachi-sensei

Kagura

Sougo Okita

Shimura Shinpachi

* * *

><p><strong>Ginpachi-sensei: <strong>Good day to you all! These are my co-hosts and now-

**Shinpachi: **Let us be introduced one by one!

**Ginpachi-sensei: **Today we'll have an exclusive one-on-one interview with *beep*-sensei, the author of this fanfiction.

**Shinpachi: **You bastard! You removed us from the show. *goes behind the stage with the other co-hosts*

**Author: **Thank you.

**Ginpachi-sensei: **Let us proceed to the 1st question; why do you look like a ten-year-old brat when you're sixteen?

**Author: **Uh… *glares*

***Kagura and Sougo appears***

**Kagura: **Why did you pair me up and the damn sadist? *crosses her arms*

**Sougo: **At least have me kill Hijikata.

**Author:** Don't forget it's a fanfiction. *dodges an attack from Kagura and Sougo* Hey! Have some respect!

**Director:** You two off the stage right now!

**Kagura:** Tsk! Before I go, everyone this author is a sadist herself! She's an internet geek who causes big trouble to her targets! *spits on the floor*

**Author: **Well the internet _is _a place where no one can hit you *grins* and I'm not a geek, I have a life!

**Sougo: **That's right, even at school she's-

**Director: **Off the stage!

**Author: **Sheesh! That was getting personal!

***Kamui appears***

**Ginpachi-sensei: **Wehave a new guest which is Kamui-kun, please sit down next to her.

**Author: **H-Hello there… *moves away*

**Kamui: **I have a question, many questions. *smiles*

**Author: **O-Okay, lemme hear 'em.

**Kamui:** Hmmm, do you mind telling me why you killed me in the end? Of all the fanfictions about me, yours is the most odd.

**Author:** What's wrong with killing one of the villains?

**Kamui:** I _will _not accept such a weak character.*grabs the Author's collars*

**Author:** Oi, what happened to not killing woman and children? Oh! And being a gentleman?

**Kamui:** You're not a kid and a woman either. I'll be the one asking the questions.

**Author:** I always knew you were twisted ha… ha… ha…

**Kamui:** I have an idea! Why don't we talk backstage?

**Author:** I should've turned down this interview…

**Ginpachi-sensei:** That concludes the exclusive interview with the author! See you next time on "The Exclusive Interview Show"!


End file.
